In the field of motor vehicles and notably of electric or hybrid vehicles, it is necessary to detect abnormal heating events in electrical cables in order to prevent any damage, or even fire, to the vehicles. This aspect is particularly important during operations for recharging batteries, which may be carried out with current intensities that can go up to 125 A.
For this purpose, as disclosed for example in the document JP5422479, the idea is to measure the temperature of each cable by means of a temperature probe (or sensor), respectively placed in the vicinity of the latter on a fixed support on a connection receptacle.
However, this type of device of the prior art notably exhibits the following drawbacks:                the support is designed and fabricated for a particular model of receptacle; changing a model of receptacle may require a new support to be designed;        its size is relatively bulky;        the overall cost of this function “measurement of temperature of the cables” is also relatively high.        
It is therefore important to propose a new solution solving these problems.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.